Chase & Chrissy: Dangerous Paths
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: You all may be aware of how Davenport Industries and how Douglas created Adam, Bree, and Chase but you don't know is of a lab assistant, who hacked into Davenport Industries and made her own Bionic superhuman. What hapens when this super human meets our favorite group of siblings and falls in love with the super geinius iof the group. Title and pic credits go to WinterFairy7337


This is dedicated to God for without Him, I couldn't have done this. Without Him I am nothing.

I do not own Lab Rats, I do not own the creative rights for Felicity for I based her off of Felicity from Arrow. I just love her. But, however I own Chrissy Bell, though I would not have gotten the idea of her if it wasn't for God. Well, anyways please enjoy my very first Lab Rats fanfiction.

Felicity Dupree was brilliant, tech savvy woman who had once worked for two of the greatest scientists she had ever known. You may have heard of them, Douglas and Donald Davenport. Well, something happened, causing Felicity to quit Davenport industries. But not before she hacked into their computers and stole the info she needed to create a bionic superhuman. She knows what she do was wrong, hacking into the computer, and stealing information, but she didn't know what else to, she was scared. Scared for the world, and the future. See, as far she knew, Douglas, the evil one of the two scientists created bionic super humans, and wanted to make an evil army. So, Felicity decided that the way to fight off these Super humans was to create her own bionic super human and raise her to be good. And that super human is Chrissy Bell...

"Ugh, that test was excoriating!" Exclaimed a young Bree Davenport, who, along with her three brothers, was chilling in the school hallway.

"I know!" Adam, the oldest of the four agreed. "Hey, what'd you guys get on number four? I got water loo" His siblings all looked at him weirdly.

"Adam, that was a math test," Chase said bluntly. Adam had this clueless look on his face as if to say, 'Oh yeah'. Hey, at least he didn't use scissors. Chase, then noticed a girl, who he never noticed before (and believe me he would have noticed). She was beautiful, and somewhat intriguing, it somewhat interested him. But, all of the sudden, she dropped the collection of books, and for a brief moment when out of habit he reached out for the books that they levitated in the air for a brief moment. Huh, he must have used his molecular kinesis, hopefully the girl didn't notice. He ran up to her and bent down to pick up her books.

"Here, let me help you with that," he said. The girl jumped, for some reason acting freaked out. She nervously looked at him and smiled. As she looked at him, she noticed his deep green eyes that drew her heart like a moth to a flame. Chase was getting lost in this mystery girl's hazel eyes. They were lost in their own little world. Chase admired the girl's round face and her chocolate brown hair. The way the light hit her hair and shone her red highlights made her even more beautiful. The girl gave Chase a sheepish smile.

"Oh hi, I'm Chrissy. I'm new here from Alabama," She meekly said in a southern accent. Chase smiled at her.

"Chase," he greeted. He would have shook her hand but at that current moment in time, he was picking up one of her books, which he noticed through his bionic smarts, was an Advanced Physics textbook. His eyes lit up.

"You take Advanced Physics too?" Chase questioned in an astonished. Chrissy nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh-huh, it's my next class," she replied. Chase smirked. "Mine too," he said in a suave manner. He spun his arm three times and extended his hand out to her while standing on one foot.

"Shall I walk you to class?" Chrissy couldn't help but giggle at Chase's cute but goofy manner. She smiled at him. "I'd love that," she took his hand. They began to head to class when they were stopped by three kids their age.

"Awe, does Chase have a girlfriend?" The tall guy with black hair teased. Chase blushed furiously. "Adam!" So apparently he knows these kids. Chase turned to Chrissy.

"You'll have to have to excuse Adam...he's Adam." Chrissy looked at him in interest.

"Do you know them?" Chase nodded.

"Chrissy meet my siblings Adam, Bree, and Leo. Guys meet Chrissy, she's new from Alabama," Leo, who was skinny, short (but getting taller) and had dark skin, leaned towards Chrissy to get a closer look.

"You look familiar," he said.

"Leo, she's new," Chase told him. But Leo was still trying to trying to figure out who she was when he snapped his finger and exclaimed.

"Chrissy Bell! Delia Bell's daughter!" Adam, Bree and Chase all looked at Chrissy. "Delia Bell, the head of Delionics, that Delia Bell?" Chase asked. Chrissy nodded.

"Yeah, my mom is the famous Delia Bell," she answered. "She's a super genius inventor." She said this with a smile on her face.

"Hey, our dad is a super genius inventor also," Adam said, taking a bite of a sub sandwich. Chase looked at him wondering where he got the sandwich. He shook his head, deciding to ignore it. It was Adam after all. Chrissy looked at him.

"You're dad's a super genius inventor too?"

"You don't know?" Bree asked. Chrissy shook her head.

"Our dad is Donald Davenport." Chrissy looked confused.

"Who's Donald Davenport?" She asked. Chase, Leo and Bree all gasped. Adam was just chomping on his sandwich.

"You don't know who Mr. Davenport is?" Chase asked. He caught himself when Chrissy gave him a confused look. "I mean you don't know who Donald Davenport is?" Chrissy shook her head.

"No, but I take it he's someone big?"

"Actually he's pretty short," Adam said. Chase rolled his eyes.

"He's the head of Davenport Industries," Chase told Chrissy. Chrissy nodded knowingly, and shook her head. "If he's as big as you say he is then I have no idea why I haven't heard of him." Though Chrissy took note to ask her mom, maybe she knows him. Chase shook his head.

"No idea," he said.

"Do you not get on the Internet?" Adam asked bluntly. "Do you live in cave?

Chase rolled his eyes, tired of his brother's constant insults even though right now he didn't mean it as an insult and was just being his usual self. He looked at Chrissy.

"Ignore him," he said. Chrissy gave a light chuckle.

"It's fine." The bell then rang, giving Chase a sharp headache. Of course he was used to hiding his pain. He turned to Chrissy, and extended his hand.

"Shall we?" He asked. Chrissy nodded and took his hand. The two then headed to class. Bree smiled. She cooed.

"Awe, does Chase have a little crush?"

"Ah, I only give it a bit, she's way out of his league," Adam said, swatting the air. Bree turned her brother, put her hands on her hips and stood on her toes so she could slightly reach him. "Alright, Adam want to bet on it?"

Ooh, so does Chase have a crush? And who is Chrissy? And just to clarify I thought of having Chrissy's mom's company being called Delionics before I used Piper Curda as Chrissy. Oh, and that math and water loo joke I took from a post on Tumblr. It's a Spider-man, Deadpool joke really funny. The scissors comment I put was because Deadpool was taking the test with scissiors and not a pencil. Ha, ha, Dead pool cracks me up. I love the Ultimate Spiderman episode where Deadpool's in it, and he's played by Will Fidel. That guy's a genius.

_Choose a sticker or _


End file.
